The music in me
by TheIrishPixie
Summary: Kimiko Tohomiko lost her passion for singing when her mother died, but when she moves to China she meets a certain Brazilian boy who needs a lead singer for his band.Why does his friend Omi know more about Kimiko ,Clay and Raimundo then they do ? And why is this guy Chase watching them? Raikim! and other pairings are a surprise
1. Never coming back

**Hi guys so I know I'm doing another story but... those damn plot bunnies won't leave me alone,I will update my other story soon though I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

_**Intro:**_

* * *

Kimiko Tohomiko was the daughter of a wealthy Japanese businessman named Toshiro Tohomiko. Her mother however was Irish,when she first met Toshiro she had just moved to Japan and was looking for work and as an experienced businesswoman she had no problem finding a job at Tohomiko Electrics and the rest as you can imagine was history.

Kimiko looked a lot like her mother she had the same heart shaped face,raven black hair and the same beautiful sapphire eyes; her mothers best feature. Looks weren't the only thing these two had in common they shared a passion for music, particularly singing.

Her parents were almost always busy with the company, her father more so than her mother. Her mother Aisling,had her Friday evenings free from work and always spent them with her daughter. Toshiro however did not get to spend as much time with his daughter as he would of liked though he still had the odd day to spend with his two favourite girls.

When Toshiro came home from work at one o'clock in the morning the cooks,maids,bodyguards and Kimiko's nanny always had a new tale to tell. Kimiko was a little trouble maker and he would constantly hear stories of her drawing on walls,stealing food from the cooks or breaking valuable items in the house. He enjoyed these little tales and always responded with a simple "They can be replaced".Even though these tales weren't exactly good he had to admit she was a funny little one.

Friday was Kimiko's favourite day,she got to spend the evening with her mother. They'd watch movies,play games and most importantly sing. Kimiko's mother had taught her to sing the high notes ,the low notes everything she knew. Kimiko loved to sing and she would sing everywhere and anywhere at anytime at all. It wasn't long before she was entered in her first singing competition,Kimiko had never sung publicly before and was extremely nervous. Despite her nerves she got up on the stage and blew the audience away. Kimiko had found her home, it was the stage. When she performed it felt as though she had a fire of passion burning in her heart. After the first she entered many other competitions and more often than not she would win.

* * *

Kimiko had been at home when her life had changed forever.

She was sitting beside her nanny who was playing the piano for her,she was practicing for an upcoming competition she had entered in . She was going to sing Reflection from Mulan,it was one of her favourite movies and Reflection was one of her favourite songs. Kimiko had been waiting all day for her mother to come home to practice with her.

The familiar sound of the front door opening distracted Kimiko and she bolted down the staircase to the hallway only to find it wasn't her mother but her father standing in there. His face was pale and his cheeks were tearstained.

Kimiko couldn't understand where was her mother?

When the situation was explained to Kimiko she broke down,but no matter how much she cried or screamed her mother would never come back home ever.

"I'm never singing again!",she screamed and ran back up the staircase,she refused to believe she was gone she couldn't be gone. She locked herself in her room and threw herself onto the bed and cried for what felt like hours.

Angrily she threw her pillow against the wall,it hit the shelf of trophies that she had in her her room.

She had won them from previous singing competitions, she grabbed a cardboard box and shoved them all inside before putting them in the attic.

She would never sing again and she meant it.


	2. Collision

**_Hey,sorry it took me so long but the second chapter is up!_**

**_(That's an achievement for me in my book)_**

**_Anyway just to let you guys know ,I've set up new Xiaolin Roleplay Its literally only brand new and almost every main character is available it's also in dire need of moderators so PM me please._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. _**

**_ (The link to Kimiko's outfit is on my profile)_**

* * *

_Beep ...beep...beep the invigorating sound of the alarm clock woke me from my sleep, whoever created the thing is the cruelest person on the planet hands down. I rolled __over,hit the snooze button and stumbled out of bed._

_The thought of getting food was my only motivator._

My hair could be mistaken for a birds nest,my eyes were barely open and I could barely walk two steps without stumbling yet I managed to manoeuvre myself downstairs. It was two O clock before I got to sleep last night.

Lets just say my brain had decided that I would much rather spend my time thinking about everything and anything.

"Excuse me Kimiko? ", my dads assistant Eric rushed over to me "Your father says he won't be home until half ten tonight and to have a great first day at school".

That was the reason I couldn't sleep last night. We had moved to China a few days ago it was something to do with Tohomiko Electrics and my dad was planning on establishing the company here so we should be here for at least a year to do so .

As for me I 'm supposed to join a school called Wudai High, unfortunately for me it was the middle of February and Keiko was back in Japan so I was literally riding solo.

Fantastic right?

I gave Eric the best fake smile I could manage "thanks Eric, tell papa I said Kōun!".He gave me a nod and rushed outside.

Continuing my expedition for food I made my way to the dining room where my breakfast was laid out on the table.

I grabbed my usual cup of coffee and a slice of toast. Sighing I looked around the empty dining room Papa always stayed for breakfast when mom was around.

My eyes caught sight of the clock,if I didn't hurry i'd be late be late on my first day.I finished the rest quickly and left the empty dishes neatly on the table .

I set to work on choosing an outfit ,pulling a black and white striped top out of my closet and a maroon skirt with a leopard print belt.I wore my matching maroon pumps and grabbed my leopard print my bag.

For my hair I let it fall in loose curls and I applied light neutral shaded make-up.

* * *

I arrived at Wudai High in no time,it was close and really easy to find. It was an old building at least four stories was built with red bricks and looked more like an old castle than a school.

The plaque on the wall had the year 1837 written on it and the building itself was built in gothic style.

I pushed open the massive oak doors and behind them was a long hallway filled with a large number of passing students.

The hall was large and wide,the floor was oak just as the door was and the walls were a light cream.

Most of the wall was hidden behind pictures appearing to be past Head boys and girls.

The sign at the end of the hallway read School office,I clutched my bag tightly and all but ran trying to avoid the curious stares everyone was giving me.I knocked lightly on the door before entering.

It was a small cramped room filled with files.A rather plump lady sat behind the desk,she spotted me standing there and gave me a smile which I returned politely.

"Uh hi..I'm Kimiko Tohomiko ,the new student",the woman nodded and began typing furiously at the computer before looking back up at me."Well let me just get you your timetable and locker combination",she handed me a piece of paper and told me where the lockers were.

* * *

The school was absolutely massive, the stairs would definitely make sure I stayed fit. If the rest of the school is like this I won't need to go to gym! I reached the corridor where the lockers were. There was an even larger crowd of students down here.

Unfortunately for me I had failed to keep track of where I was going and walked straight into someone.

"Excuse me watch where you're going,what are you blind ?!" A girl shrieked.

The girl looked older than me maybe a senior,she had bright red hair,flawless copper skin and unusually bright green eyes,speaking of which were currently staring me down.

Beside her were two blondes ,one had short spiky hair and was wearing all black ,she had eyes that reminded you of cat and the second had long hair, blue eyes, and was grinning maliciously.

My eyes widened "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going ...I uh I mean..",her eyes narrowed and the two blonde girls behind her sniggered.

"I'm well aware that you weren't looking,otherwise you wouldn't of made the mistake of walking into me now would you?",people were now crowding around ,whispering and pointing at us.

"I...I.."

"Hey, now wait here jus' a minute she don' mean no harm Wuya and Y' know that",I turned around to face my saviour.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes,her face was dotted with freckles and she was wearing a cowboy hat.

The girl named Wuya scoffed and walked away "whatever,she's not worth my time ",she stopped and turned around "and just for the record Bailey,I don't care who your brother is if you talk to me like that again I will destroy you".

The girl turned to me with her arm outstretched and a smile on her face.

"Sorry bout that..Names Jesse, Jesse Bailey".

I shook her hand "Kimiko Tohomiko.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're that new girl I've been hearin' bout ain't ya?".

"Yeah..that's me".

She smiled and nodded "Well gee ,I'd love to show ya round but I'm a Freshman and got my own classes to get to but my big brother Clay is a Junior he could show ya round if ya like. You are a Junior ain't ya?".

"Yeah that would be great".

She motioned for me to follow her "so who were the other girls?", I asked .

"Jus' Dyris and Ashley n don' you be worrin' bout them as long as you're with Clay I'm sure they won' be botherin' ya".

I hoped she was right.


End file.
